Who Knows?
by Parlandarish4E
Summary: Tamina is a bodyguard who worked for celebrity, AJ Lee. In her final moments, she reflects on how her life went wrong when she met the woman and how she ended up in this situation.


What do you expect in the moment of your death? Your eyes closing for the last time without your knowledge and you passing quietly in the night? Turning your car and gasping in surprise as an accident occurs killing you instantly? Maybe you contracted some horrible illness that killed you slowly for months and you were granted peace. I'll tell you how I died. Or well, how I'm dying.

You see I was once bodyguard to a woman named AJ Lee. Unfortunately I didn't know that she was fucking crazy and that me leaving her after five years on the job would throw her off the deep end. It wasn't anything personal at all. I just wanted to work in a setting where I was part of a team rather than being the lone ranger. I had told her about this, of course, before I resigned and she seemed okay.

 _It was my day off, but I had come into work anyway. I had something to tell AJ and it couldn't wait another day. It was time for me to move on from this job and on to greener pastures. I walked passed Paige, AJ's secretary with a smile and towards here office. I paused outside the door to listen to see if she was busy and heard her on the phone, so I waited for her to finish up before I finally knocked._

" _Come in!" AJ called through the door._

 _I pushed open the door and stepped in. The look on her face told me that she was surprised to see me. I was expecting it since I didn't make it a habit to stick around after my hours or come in when I didn't have to._

" _Tamina? What are you doing here?" AJ asked an interested expression on her face._

" _I have something serious to talk to you about." I said as I stepped inside and sat across from her._

" _Oh? What about?" AJ said with a look on her face that almost seemed to be anticipatory? No. That couldn't be it._

" _Well, it's something that I've been waiting to tell you for a while now." I said not sure how to best tell her._

" _Really?" AJ asked with an emotion I couldn't detect in her voice._

" _I.. uh." I shook my head. Why hesitate and try to break the news with sweet words? I decided to be blunt. "I'm quitting. I got a job working with the MMA fighter, Rusev."_

 _I watched carefully as several emotions flickered across AJ's face before settling on indifference._

" _That's what you wanted to tell me. Seriously?" AJ said with an edge in her voice. "You should have told me much sooner, so I could find a replacement for you. Why now? Why would you fuck me over like this?"_

" _Listen, AJ, I know I handled this situation poorly and I take full responsibility for that, so I prepared a list of candidates." I said pulling out the binder I had been carrying with me. "But, you have to know, I'm quitting because I couldn't do the gun for hire act anymore. You're a celebrity, AJ. You need more than one bodyguard. It was hard doing it alone for this many years, so I took the liberty of making a roster of possible teams." I put the binder on her desk and pushed it towards her._

 _It was silent for a few moments as AJ read through what I had compiled. Once she finished reading, she looked up at me with a small smile._

" _Well.. this IS a pretty good list." AJ started quietly. "It won't be the same and I'll miss having you around, but fine. If you want to leave then leave."_

 _I wasn't used to AJ sharing emotions, so I scratched my head awkwardly and got up to go. I was almost to the door when I stopped and turned around._

" _AJ.. We're good, right?" I asked._

 _AJ looked up at me and grinned. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"_

" _Just making sure." I said and left her office._

Everything was good for a while. I was really happy as part of a security team working for Catherine Perry aka Lana, a famous supermodel and philanthropist. I had been approached by her husband Miroslav Barnyashev or ,as he is better known, Rusev. Rusev was one of the best MMA fighters in the world and had become concerned for his wife's safety after a string of stalker incidents. I liked the couple and they treated me and the team well. I was happy with the job, the atmosphere, the wage, and the hours. I thought my life was finally where I had always wanted it to be. That I would be able to live comfortably.

That's when AJ started texting me. To be fair, I didn't know that during those five years that she had become.. attached to me. I didn't expect her to 'fall in love' with me. I mean we barely interacted while I was on the job and when we did it was her growling at me to protect her. So, I really saw no reason that feelings should develop at all. I liked her and all things considered she was a good boss, I just never felt anything for her more than that. I responded to some of the texts, but I couldn't always and I missed a few. This set her off on a rampage. She started texting me over a hundred times a day and calling me in the middle of the night. I tried to resolve it peacefully, but she would just yell that she loved me and I left her.

I finally had enough and pulled up to her house. I forced her to sit down and understand that I didn't feel the same way as her. That I did not 'leave her' because I was never hers. I made sure that we were good and then left. It was only three days before I heard from her again. It was a single text that said 'Roses are Red. Violets are Blue. You broke my heart. Guess what I'll do'. Honestly.. That text kind of scared me and I was quick to ask what she meant. She never texted back though.

Flash forward to tonight. It was one of my nights off and I was enjoying myself at a club, Silver's. I had been thinking about AJ's text and came out to stop thinking about it. Once I downed a few drinks I was able to forget about it and finally relax, letting the tension go. That's when it happened. I had left to the dance floor to dance for a bit, leaving my cup behind. When I came back to the table I didn't even look before I took a swig. As soon as I did, I knew it tasted off. It was like acid going down. I coughed and gagged on it as I quickly made my way to the exit. I burst out of the door, struggling to breath. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my neck trying to loosen it.

"Oh sweetie.. Are you alright?" A very familiar voice said in mock concern.

I barely managed to turn my head to see AJ standing behind me with a sickening grin. I tried to reach for her but she danced around my hand and tapped her fingers on my arms.

"Something wrong? Is it a little hard to speak?" AJ asked mockingly. "It was hard for me to speak when you told me you were leaving. But, you didn't care. So, I don't."

I staggered away from her unable to find my balance and soon felt myself falling. I would have banged my head off of the wall if AJ didn't catch me and hug me to her chest. She caressed my face as she cooed at me.

"Sh. Sh. It's okay. It's almost over." AJ whispered into my ear. "You'll be able to rest and be mine forever." I tried to speak but it came out as a broken moan. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you, just like you took care of me."

I could feel my body shutting down and I tried desperately to stay awake. To live. I could only blink now. I stared up at AJ trying to convey the pure horror, fear, and hatred I felt in that moment. But, it was useless because she kept staring back at me with that insane look. Why me? Why anyone? Why the fuck did I deserve this?

"Good night, Tammie." AJ whispered slowly laying a kiss on my forehead.

Who knows?


End file.
